True Twilight Blood
by Veronica Z
Summary: What if when the Cullens left Bella they never came back? Well thats what happened in this story. Will Edward and the others come back? Will Bella and Edward be a couple? What kind of vampire will Bella be? What happens with Bill? Sookie? And Sam?
1. Prologue

OK i have never seen True Blood im going off of what i have been told and read in fanfic so the story takes place in Nevada please r&r please dont be to harsh

* * *

OK in this story you have to pretend that Carson City, Nevada is only a small town because I dont know any of the town names in Nevada are. But anyway in this story Bella moved to Carson City after waiting 6 months for the Cullens to come back. Well they didn't. She moved to Carson City to have a fresh she met Sam and Sookie......Sam owned his own Diner Sookie practically became Bellas best friend when she started working there. When Bella first moved she was still pretty messed up from the Cullens leave.

Well now it's about four and a half years later. But before I tell you anything about the present lets go back about three years because Bella did the stupidest thing ever.

THREE YEARS BEFORE.......

Once Bella got over the fact that the Cullens were never going to come looking for her she started looking for them so she could at least say goodbye to everyone she never got to say goodbye to when they first left. Well of course Alice had a vision and called Bella (Bella wasnt home) and left her a voicemail and in that voicemail Alice said goodbye and that no matter what she at some point would try to make contact with Bella. Then everyone else except Edward said goodbye. Well when Bella got home and heard the message she wanted to die. And she knew that she wouldn't see Alice because Edward would never allow her to go.

But instead of being smart, Bella had the number traced by one of her friends that is a cop, his name is Quil, and found out the number. Well when she called Esme answered, Bella was shocked that the number even worked.

This was the conversation:  
"Hello?"  
"Esme?"  
"Yes who's this?"  
"The one person who will always and forever as long as I live will keep your familys secret even if I never see you. But for the record the Cullens were my family. Goodbye."  
she didnt't hang up right away 'cuz Esme went completly silent.  
"Bella?"  
But there was no answer because Bella hung up. After she hung up she started crying. That was one of the hardest things for her to do.

OK now lets get backk to the present. About a year and a half ago someone made a drink called True Blood. True Blood is for vampires so they don't have to feed on humans. True Blood can quench the thirst for bllod just like human blood or animal blood. Once this drink was made the vampires went public and so did some werewolves and shape-shifters. Sam is a shape-shifter.

When True Blood first came out Bella wasn't very happy because now vampires are in her life again. But so far in this little town of Carson City not a single vampire has come yet.

But now since you are caught up to date....wait you don't even know what year it is....It is the year 2014....Bella is twenty-two and a half. OK now since you are caught up to date let's start the story with Bella already at work. She is a waitress and just for future purposes she was in gymnastics for a little over a year after the phone call to Esme.

OK LET'S GO!!!!!! (it's in Bella's POV).

* * *

ok I told you I have never seen True Blood so please throw ideas at me if you want.


	2. ch1 The New Guy

THE NEW GUY

Yay me...it's a Saturday and I have to work. Not that I have anything better to do but I would like to relax sooner or later. And then to top it all off I have to wear black short-shorts and a hot pink tight top because it's the weekend.

The morning was a bore, only three people came in. I didn't have to work the lunch shift so I just went home to relax 'til about 5p.m., when I have to go back. (I have to work the night shift with Sookie.........and of course Sam). After my alarm went off (it scared me out of a dream) I redid my hair and make-up real quick and headed to work....again.

The first few hours of work were boring then an hour after the sun went down the towns first vampire came in.  
"Hey Bella can you go help out that customer?" Sam saw him before me.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Hey Bella heads up he's a vamp."  
Sookie tried to warn me but I already knew because unlike Sam and Sookie I have experience with vamps. And still to this day, four and a half years later, no one knows about my friendship with the Cullens.

"Hi I'm Bella. Can I get you a True Blood?"  
"Yes please and I'm Bill."  
"I'll be right back."  
"As soon as I walked away I saw Sam and Sookie starring at me.  
"What?"  
"He is watching you." Sookie said.  
"Sam hand me a True Blood."  
"Good thing I stocked up last month."  
"Yup."  
"No seriously Bella look." Sookie said.

As I turned around I saw Bill's eyes on me. Then (maybe when he realized I had turned around) he looked me dead in the eyes and smiled.  
"Here Bella." Sam said handing me the True Blood.  
"Thanks. And Sookie don't think anything of him looking at me."  
"OK, OK I won't....this time."  
"Sheesh."  
"What?"  
"Nothing Sookie."

As soon as I walked away I heard Sam start flirting with Sookie. It was pretty funny actually.  
"Here's your True Blood."  
"Thanks."  
"Have a good night and let me know if you need another True Blood."  
"OK."

When I walked away I could feel Bill's eyes on me this time.  
"Wow Bella." Sookie said.  
"What?"  
"You must be really interesting when you serve True Bloods."  
"Why?"  
" 'Cuz your being watched."  
"OK then. Well I'm gonna go do some stocking for a few."  
"OK."

When I walked into the back I ran into Sam. He was cleaning the kitchen area.  
"Hey Sam."  
"Hey."  
"Hey what's up with you and Sookie?"  
"Uh....what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing....never mind."  
"OK....anyway what are you doing back here?"  
"I'm going to do some stocking for a few."  
"OK."

I was fixing out stock for about an hour when Sookie came in and told me that Bill wanted to talk to me.  
"Tell him I'll be right there."  
"OK."

I finished stocking the last box and went out to talk to Bill. As soon as he saw me walking towards him he smiled.  
"Bella, please sit?"  
As soon as he asked me to sit a group of vampires came in and sat in my section.  
"Uh...one minute."

I walked over to the vampires and recognized three of them, they were Aro, Caius, and Marcus, I recognized them from the painting in Carlisle's office. I'm shocked I remember their names. It's been so long ago.  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"Four True Bloods please."  
"Coming up. I'll be right back."

I went and got the True Bloods and took them to the table. The one that I was guessing was Aro touched my hand when he tried to take one of the True Bloods I offered to him, and he got a confused look on his face.  
"Thanks." He said still confused.  
"Your welcome. Let me know if you need anything."  
"OK."

As I walked away I heard him say something about not being able to see my thoughts when our hands touched. I figured he was like Edward and be able to read minds (which he couldn't do either 'cuz my mind is blocked). I shrugged the old thoughts away and walked back to Bill.

"OK so what did you need?"  
"Well for one obviously I'm not the only vampire in town anymore."  
"They are new too. I've never seen them. Plus I'm guessing we will see more vampires here rather any other place in town."  
"Why is that?"  
"We are one of the two places that carry True Blood. The second is the grocery store."  
"Oh...I see."  
"So what else did you need?"  
"I wanted to know if I could walk you home?"  
"Well I get off quite late and I'll be tired and not much fun to talk to."  
"OK well maybe another time."  
"OK."  
I got up and walked back to where Sookie and Sam were talking (aka the counter/bar).

"Dang one vamp comes to town and it's like they attract more." Quil said.  
"And they all seem to like Bella's area." Sookie threw in.  
"So?"  
"It's kinda weird."  
"Oh well."  
When I turned around to see if anyone needed anything the guy I thought was Aro was right there.  
"Oh...Can I get you something?"  
"Four more True Bloods please."  
"Sure."

I grabbed the True Bloods and started towards the table again.  
"No, no I can take them. By the way do you know of a good hotel?"  
"OK...and there is a nice place just a few blocks down."  
"Thanks. By the way I'm Aro."  
Wow I was right what a shocker.  
He held out his hand for me to shake and I shook it not even surprised by the cold because I remember and it never bothered me.  
"I'm Bella."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."

When Aro walked away I turned around to see Sam and Sookie starring at me with their eyes practically bugging out of their heads.  
"What?"  
"I officially think you attract vampires." Sookie said.  
"OK...sure."

ALICE'S POV

An hour ago I had a vision of Bella getting turned into a vampire that can only come out at night. And half a second ago I had a vision of Bella getting turned into a vampire like us by Aro.  
"Alice why do you keep seeing Bella?" Edward asked panicked.  
"I don't know this is the first time since two weeks after the phone call."  
"Alice what's going on?" Esme asked.  
"I've had two visions of Bella."  
"About what?" Carlisle asked.  
"Her getting turned into a vampire. One with Aro. And one with some guy named Bill."  
"Aro?"  
"Yes and I'm extremely worried but Edward won't let me go."  
"I don't want to ruin her life."  
"She is going to be one of us no matter what."  
"How do we know the Bill guy isn't someone she loves or something?"  
"By the way my visions show it she looks like she is surprised and not in love but scared."  
"OK so we need to warn her and quick." Emmett said.  
"I agree Rosalie said."  
"Me too." Esme agreed.  
"And me." Carlisle said.  
"Edward we have to." Jasper said.  
"I know but what if we hurt her by us being there?"  
Edward I was her best friend. I will talk to her."  
"Fine we'll go bu if Aro touches her he'll be dead."  
"Edward calm down." Carlisle said.  
"No!! Dammit Jasper stop trying to calm me!!"  
"Fine."  
"So we're going?"  
"Yes...everyone pack." Carlisle answered.  
"Yay!!"  
"Esme can you pack for me I'm gonna try to get us a house."  
"Yes of course."  
"Alice where are we going exactly?" Rose asked.  
"Carson City, Nevada."  
"Just like Bella to go somewhere warm." Emmett said."  
"Of course." Edward said.  
"I'll get the cars ready." Jasper offered.

I've missed Bella so much. And from my visions she obviously still isn''t into fashion.

BELLA'S POV

"Aye it's like midnight let's close up and go home." Sam said.  
"K."

Aro and them left awhile ago and Bill left a little while before them. I just got done cleaning the tables and have nothing else to do.

"Hey I'm leaving I'm done with the tables."  
"K goodnight." Sam said.  
"Goodnight." Sookie said.  
"Goodnight."

When I walked outside it was like insta-freeze, it was freezing outside and I'm still in my short-shorts and my hot pink top. Tonight was strange the four vampires from earlier were down the street looking towards the diner almost as if they were waiting for something. Aro looked right at me then and smiled, then they started walking towards me. I turned and walked towards my condo and they slowly but surely followed me. Then out of the blue there were another set of footsteps directly behind me.

"Bella!" It sounded like Bill.  
I turned around and just as I thought it was Bill.  
"Hey Bill." As soon as Bill had said my name Aro and his friends stopped walking towards me and started talking.  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?"  
"Not at all."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. So how many people have come up to you and asked about what it's like to be a vamp?"  
"Maybe the whole town."  
"Considering you were our first it doesn't shock me."  
"Bella, why are you so comfortable around me? Not meaning to pry but I just noticed it."  
The truth about my friendship with the vampires was sure to come out sooner or later.  
"Well I am comfortable around vamps."  
"How? Didn't you say I was the first in town ?"  
"You are. But I didn't say you were the first for me."  
"True."  
"Would you like to know the story on why I'm so comfortable?"  
"Yes please if you don't mind."

By this time we were in front of my two story condo.  
"Then why don't you come in 'cuz it's a long story."  
"Oh...OK."  
We went inside and I didn't have any True Blood so Bill went to get some from the store and was back in about five minutes. When he came back I opened the door for him but he just stood there.

"Bella you have to invite me in."  
"Oh...sorry I'm not used to that....will you come in?"  
"Thank you."  
"Here I'll put the True Bloods in the fridge for you."  
"OK."  
I put the True Bloods away and went back to the living room were Bill was.  
"Make yourself at home."  
"OK thank you."

After that I told Bill the long story about how I was completely in love with Edward and how they left and why I'm so comfortable around vamps even though I haven't been around them in over four years.  
"Well he was very stupid to leave such a beautiful person behind and never even make a little bit of contact."  
"Well thanks for the complement."  
"Your welcome."  
"So what about now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What did you do when you came here?"  
"Well I was upset for awhile but Sookie helped with that. Then I went into gymnastics (I do mini shows during the week every now and again to bring in customers) and just been living life one day at a time and yeah I think about the Cullens every once in awhile."  
"Did it upset you to know that vampires were able to come out of the dark and be known for what they were?"  
"For a little while I hoped that they would come back and find me but then I remembered that he said he didn't love me and just went back to living life. So yeah I was upset in the beginning."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway tell me about you I feel like I've been talking like crazy."  
"OK."

After the Cullen discussion we told each other about ourselves and Bill told me about how there are some humans that follow vamps and offer themselves as blood donors basically.  
"That is just weird."  
"I agree. I just had someone ask me last week if they could follow me and when I said no they looked so disappointed."  
"Wow."  
"So what kind a vampire are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you come out in the day or just at night?"  
"Just at night......sunlight will kill me."  
"I never knew there were vampires that were like what movies say. And I'm guessing the Cullens didn't either 'cuz they would have told me."  
"Most vampires didn't know we existed."  
"It must suck to never be able to see the sun."  
"Not really ever since I was a child I liked the dark."  
"I only like the dark here because you can see the stars but other than that I love the sun."  
"Speaking of sunlight I should go."  
"Why what time is it?"  
"Almost four a.m. and the sun will be up soon."  
"Oh OK. Well I'll see you tomorrow night then."  
"OK."  
"Goodbye."  
"Good morning Bella."  
"Goodnight Bill."  
We laughed as we walked to the door.  
"I'll see you tonight Bella."  
"See you then."

After Bill left I only had a little while to sleep so I set my alarm and went to sleep for a few hours.  
The dream I had was strange it was Edward and Bill fighting....over me. When I woke up I was so confused about why I had a dream with Edward in it.

ALICE'S POV

"The cars are ready." Jasper yelled.  
"The clothes are in the cars?"  
"Yes Alice." Esme said.  
"It's gonna be weird to see Bella again....and so many years later." Carlisle said.  
"Yes it is." Edward agreed.  
"Well it's a two day drive."  
"Well let's go then." Emmett said.


	3. Ch2 Unexpected Visitors

."UNEXPECTED VISITORS

The next two days were fun every night Bill would come into the diner, wait for me to get off work, then walk me home. Today's date is June 7th and little did I know that my afternoon would change the rest of my life.

"Hey Bella there is a little girl here with a few of her friends and her mom for ice cream. She wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Gymnastics..I think."

"OK."  
I love telling kids about gymnastics it's just so much fun and it really helps with coordination.  
"Sam."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm gonna change into my shorts just in case they want a demonstration. OK?"  
"Go ahead."  
"I'm gonna move the tables over a little too."  
"Go for it we don't have very many customers."  
"Thanks."

I went in the bathroom and changed into my shorts then walked out to talk to the little girl.  
"Hi I'm Bella. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes this is Emma my daughter, the birthday girl."  
"Happy birthday Emma how old are you?"  
"I'm 10." Emma said.  
"Wow the big double digits."  
"Ya and she's already getting into trouble."

"Didn't we all at that age?"  
"I suppose your right about that."  
"OK so what did you need before we get off track to much?"

"Oh I almost forgot. By the way I'm Kate, Emma's mom, and these are her friends, Jessica and Monika."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too." They replied.

"We were told by Sookie, I think her name was, that you were in gymnastics?"

"Yes for a little over a year."

"Well Emma wanted to get into it. And I was wondering if you could tell us about it."

"Of course."

After that I told them about gymnastics and how it helps to take your mind off of things you don't want to think about and how it isn't that much of a team sport.

"But you meet a lot of great people. And there are quite a few girls your age in it."

"Well thank you for all the information, that helped a lot."

"Of course and since it's your birthday Emma I already got permission from my boss to show you some of the flips you might learn. That is if you have nowhere to be Kate?"

"No please go ahead."

"OK. One second."

I walked over to Sookie and told her to help me move the tables. After that I showed the girls front flips, back flips, and a few others that they might learn.

"Well thank you a lot Bella. And that was amazing."

"So mamma can I join? Please, please, please." Emma begged.

"Fine, we will go get your papers later today."

"Yay!!!!!"

When I heard Emma yell in happiness and saw her jump up and down while clapping, it reminded me so much of Alice.

"Well goodbye Bella."

"Have a good day and happy birthday Emma. Nice to meet you."

"You too. And we will definitely be coming back."

"Well we'll be here."

After they left I put the tables back where they were supposed to be then wondered if I could still do a summer salt in the air with 3 flips if I were to jump off the table.

"Hmmm I'm gonna try."

"Try what?"

I didn't notice Sookie had walked up behind me.

"Do a summer salt in the air with 3 flips."

"Not on the table you wont be able to but the bar......maybe"

"I'm gonna try."

"Do it.....I wanna see."

"OK."

I told Sam what I was gonna do and he came out from the back to watch. Then I got on the bar and ran to the end and jumped up and did the summer salt perfectly.

"Well done Bella!!!!!" someone boomed.

The voice I knew well was not Sookie or Sam it was......Emmett. I thought I was dreaming until Sookie grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Sam and Sookie looked at me with wide eyes. They had never seen these vampires before and definitely not in the sunlight. But when I looked up I was just as shocked as them because there by the front door was seven vampires that I knew quite well and thought I'd never see again.

"Am I dreaming Sookie?" I whispered knowing that the Cullens could hear me.

"No Bella we are here." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Bella are you OK?" Rose asked.

"Ya Bella you look sick." Emmett said.

I was still in shock and now I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god." I finally said.

"Bella where are you going?" Sookie yelled at me as I made my way to the back door of the diner,

"I told you this was a bad idea Alice." I heard Edward say. As soon as I heard _his_ voice I stopped. Then Sookie came running towards me.

ALICE'S POV

_*I never thought I'd ever see Bella do a flip like that._* Once Bella realized we were real she took off running then she must have heard Edward speak because she just stopped.

CARLISLE'S POV

Bella isn't that different besides the fact that she has really good coordination .

EDWARD'S POV

She is just as beautiful as I remember. I have missed her mud brown eyes all these years. I can't believe I told her I didn't love her. How stupid am I??

BELLA'S POV

I just stood there wanting to run from the diner as fast as possible.

"Bella what is wrong?"Sookie kept asking over and over again.

"I'm-I'm gonna g-g-go outside for as much air as possible."

"I'll go with you."

"NO!!!! SOOKIE STAY HERE!!!!!"

"OK calm down Bella."

"I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

I looked back at the beautiful Cullens wanting to hug everyone then went out the back door.

ALICE'S POV

Bella couldn't believe it. So she just went outside. I told everyone that we could follow her but that she would be back.

"Well I'll be right back." Carlisle said as he walked outside.

"Edward where is he going?" Esme asked.

"I don't know he is blocking me out by thinking about the house."

CARLISLE'S POV

I blocked Edward out because I knew he would get angry with me if I told him I was gonna go find Bella.

It only took me about five minutes to find her. She was outside of her condo I'm guessing cuz her scent was strong here. Bella was crying as I figured she would be.

BELLA'S POV

Sure as soon as I get my life together, they come back, why now? Am I being punished for something? Now I have to tell Sookie and Sam about my past. I promised myself if I ever saw them that I wouldn't break down and runaway and cry. Well that promise went to hell obviously.

"Bella?" It's Carlisle why did he follow me?

"What?" I asked between sobs.

"Dear Bella. We have missed you. Especially Edward"

"Yeah sure." I started to pull myself together because Carlisle always knew how to calm me.

"We have. And Edward never stopped loving you. He'd probably kill me if he found out I'm telling you this, but oh well. He lied to you because he thought it was for your own good."

"I've missed you all so much. And when I called Esme back three years ago it was so hard."

"I know. Alice had a vision of something that's why we came."

"I don't want to know."

"As you wish."

"Are you all staying?"

"Yes, we bought an old fixer upper 'cuz you know Esme."

I chuckled a little. "Yeah I do."

After that I calmed down then Sookie called.

"Hello?"

"Are you OK? Are you coming back?"

"Yeah I'll be back soon."

"OK."

I hung up the phone and told Carlisle to go back and that I'd be right behind him. After he left I went inside my condo, washed my face, fixed my hair and make-up, then walked back to work. It was a fifteen minute walk back and it was sunset and that meant Bill would be up soon. When I got to the door of the diner I saw the Cullens through the door, took a deep breath and walked in. Edward looked so miserable, lonely, thirsty, and in pain all at the same time. I walked up to the table and didn't know what to say.

"Do you guys want some True Bloods?"

"Yes please Bella." Carlisle answered.

As I started to turn around I hear Edward say my name.

"Yes Edward?"

"You look as beautiful as I remember."

"Thanks."

Jasper must have noticed how my emotions went from OK to sadness and tried to make me happy and joyful.

"Jasper, knock it off."

"Sorry."

"Still as stubborn as ever." Emmett boomed and chuckled.

"Yes and I've gotten worse over the last _four_ and a half years Emmett." I said in an unhappy and sad voice.

"I see your fashion hasn't changed." Alice said.

"However will you survive dear Alice in a town with no malls?"

"I think I'll manage."

She got up and gave me a huge hug then Esme did the same as Alice sat down.

"I've missed you so much Bella." She whispered in my ear.

"Me too."

I walked away and went to the bar.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here?"

"Yeah."

I walked in the back and noticed that Sam and Sookie looked confused and upset.

"Who are they?" Sookie asked.

"The Cullens."

"How do you know them?" Sam asked.

"Long story I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

I walked out to get the True Bloods for the Cullens. After I took those over, Bill came walked in.

"Bill." I waved.

"Hello Bella."

"A True Blood?"

"Of course."

I walked behind the bar and grabbed Bill a True Blood and noticed Alice, Esme, and Edward starring at Bill.

ALICE'S POV

_*So that's Bill. We could take him if he goes near Bella.*_

"Yes we could Alice." Edward said hearing my thoughts.

"Could what?" Emmett asked.

"Take him down if he goes near Bella." Edward answered.

BELLA'S POV

"Who are they?" Bill asked.

"The Cullens."

"The vamps you told me about?"

"Yeah."

EDWARD'S POV

So Bill knows about us. But how much? And obviously he is a vamp that only comes out at night. I'll kill him.

"Let's go to the house for awhile." Carlisle said.

"OK." Esme said.

"You guys go ahead." Alice said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To look around the town."

"OK." Esme said.

BELLA'S POV

After I started talking to Bill I saw the Cullens get up to leave.

"I'll be right back."

"OK."

I walked over to them only making eye contact with Carlisle .

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"The day I was in your office-I flinched- back in Forks there was a painting of three men, one was Aro, well he and three other men are staying at the hotel just down the street."

"Is that so?"

"Ya they were in here a few days ago but I haven't seen them since after they-." I cut myself off noticing that Edward and Esme looked terrified.

"Since after they what Bella?"

Since after they followed me for awhile after I got off work, at least until Bill came, the they stopped."

"Maybe I'll make a visit over there."

"OK just thought I should tell you."

Yes, thank you."

"Well see you later."

"Yes bye Bella."

"Bye Carlisle."

"Bella." Rose said.

"Rosalie."

"See you later Bella." Emmett said.

"Ya bye."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Esme." She gave me a hug.

"We'll always love you." she whispered.

"Talk to you soon Bella." Alice said.

"OK Alice."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jasper."

Edward stood up and didn't say anything he just walked away.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered mainly to myself.

"Goodbye, Love."

I looked up to see Edward a few feet from me looking at me.

"Can we talk sometime soon?"

"Uhh....sure Edward....why not."

After that he left. I took a deep breath and sat down in the booth the Cullens were at 'cuz I thought I might pass out.

"Bella are you alright?" Sookie asked.

"Uhhh...yeah."

"OK who are they?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, when I'm not about to pass out."

"Fine." Sookie said.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Sam asked.

"Thanks Sam."

"Welcome."

ALICE'S POV

Once I finally got away from my family I went back to the diner to talk to Bella. She was getting ready to leave. I went inside and saw that Bill guy waiting for Bella but something about him wierded me out.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice."

"Can I talk to you for a second......alone?"

Uhh...yeah."

"Let's go outside."

"OK."

SPENCER'S POV

After we walked outside, Alice didn't seem to be happy about something.

"What's up?"

"I had two visions before we came here."

"Like I told Carlisle, I don't want to know."

EDWARD'S POV

Alice will kill me if she catches me following her, but I knew she'd come to Bella. Bella doesn't want to know about the visions but she needs to be warned.

"Please, Bella let me tell you? It's important."

"No Alice. It's four and a half years later you can't expect me to just jump with joy 'cuz you are all here. Yeah I'm happy you're here. But can't you call?"

"Sorry I didn't think of it. And I wanted to come back so many times and so did Esme but Edward wouldn't allow it. He didn't want to ruin your life."

"Well look around Alice.....the vampires are known around the world and I talk to one everyday, and then Aro came and scared the crap out of me."

"Wait what do you mean.......what did he do?"

"Well earlier in the night he asked me for a True Blood and our hands touched when I handed it to him and he wouldn't stop watching me then him and his friends followed me half way to my house until Bill came."

"He must not be able to hear your thoughts like Edward."

"Speaking of Edward, what does he want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know."

"Alice?"

"I don't I swear."

"Alright."

"Bella...he still loves you, he never stopped."

"I was crushed when he left I waited for six months in Forks hopping he had lied, then I moved here and when I got your voice mail and I called back and talked to Esme I hopped for over a year....now it's three years later and you tell me this."

"He was stupid I know and like I said, I wanted to come and I wanted to call and tell you everything but he wasn't allowing us."

"I don't care anymore Alice. I loved him and he will always have at least half of my heart........considering that half is still shattered. But I have a life here."

"Please Bella?"

"What Alice? You have always been my best friend no matter what and I don't care that you are all here. And no matter how much it kills me to see him again I'm not going to be a bitch and tell him to never come around 'cuz I do still love him but letting him back in again is hard to even think about."

"Pleas give him a chance?"

"I have to go, Bill is waiting."

BELLA'S POV

I had tears in my eyes and I think Bill noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah let me grab my stuff then we'll leave."

"OK."

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward get off the roof, I know you're here." Alice yelled at me.

"Sorry Alice, I couldn't help it."

"Well I'm glad you heard it for yourself."

"Yeah but letting me in and seeing me hurts her."

"Love does crazy things. Plus ever since we got here I've had visions of her looking like us and being with you and visions of her with Bill and being like him."

"If it comes up when I talk to her I'll give her the choice of what kind of vampire she want's to be because I can't see Bella without the sun in her life."

BELLA'S POV

When Bill and I walked outside I saw Alice and Edward talking about choices of some sort. I just stood there starring until they looked up and saw me then I looked away quickly and went to the condo with Bill.

"Come in Bill."

"Thanks."

"That does get annoying after awhile."

"I know."

"Hey Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it feel like to be bitten by a vampire?"

"For you it would be pain at first then after that I'm not that sure. For me it satiates my thirst.

"I think I want to try it just once. When I'm ready."

"I'll be here when ever you want to do it."

"K."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know I was just wondering."

"OK."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

After that we watched a movie called The Notebook. It was a good movie. After the movie ended Bill had errands to run.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course."

And what we both weren't expecting is that we kissed.

"Goodnight Bill."

"Goodnight Bella."

After I closed the door I had a huge smile on my face.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower, then went to bed and set my alarm. I had amazing dreams then I woke up.

I forced myself out of bed thinking that all of yesterday was a dream. I realized it wasn't a dream when I went downstairs to make coffee and saw my movie case to The Notebook on the coffee table.

I ran upstairs to change for work 'cuz my coffee was extremely hot and when I came back down I started sipping at it.

After I finished my coffee I went back upsatirs to brush my teeth, do my hair, and put on my make-up. It took me about twenty minutes to finish and once I was done I didn't have to be at the diner for another hour so I just decided that I would read a book out on the porch. Well that's when the doorbell rang.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." I muttered to myself as I walked to the door.

When I opened the door the one person I wasn't expecting was there.

EDWARD.


	4. ch3 Choices

June 8, 2014

CHOICES

Bella's POV

"Edward."

"Hi Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh....yeah sure."

"Thanks."

I let Edward in and we went in the living room and sat on my couch.

"So what did you need?"

"OK well Alice had two visions of you being turned into a vampire, one by Bill and one by Aro."

"OK."

"And well if Bill were to turn you, you'd only be able to come out at night and I can't imagine you without the sun. And if by Aro he won't try to protect you from killing humans."

"OK Edward what are you getting at?"

"I'm offering you a choice to be turned by me or Bill, Bella."

"Well...uh.....I.....hmm.........wow."

"I know it's a lot to take in but please think about it."

"Yeah I will."

"Ok well I got to go."

"Edward wait."

By the time I got out Edward's name he was gone and a piece of paper with a phone number on it was on the coffee table.

I haven't even thought about becoming a vampire since before _they_ left me. But if Bill turns me I don't know if I want to be with him for eternity or whatever you want to call it.

"I'll have to think about it later." I mumbled to myself as I headed to work.

All morning I thought about what I should do. I finally decided to have Alice turn me into a vampire. Almost as soon as I figured out what I was going to do my phone rang.

"Hi Alice."

"I can do it I know I can."

"But see if Carlisle can bring-"

"Morphine......I know."

"OK so we'll do it at the end of the week. And don't tell Edward."

"OK I wont."

"If you absolutely have to think about it come over to my condo."

"OK."


	5. ch4 HeartBreaking News & Family

**HEARTBREAKING NEWS**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Edward came in for a few and for some reason when he walked in I was so happy that I gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. He was shocked, to say the least, and so was I.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I'm not sure what came over me." I said nervously.

"I've missed you and you getting nervous." He smiled my favorite smile.

"I've missed you too..but I'm with Bill."

"Oh." Was all he could think of to say, at least, that's what I'm guessing anyway.

"I gotta go. Sam I'm leaving!" I called to the bar.

"Why?" he questioned worriedly.

"I have to go! Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye, love."

He still calls me love. As I walked down the street towards my condo, I saw Aro and his friends watching me…again.

"Oh no." I whispered and started to walk faster. And like I figured they would, they followed. Just as I was about to run my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said hastily.

"Bella?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah it's me…dad?" I questioned just to be sure.

"Yeah... uh I have horrible news, Are you at home?" Great way to start a convo dad. I thought unhappily.

"No…what is it?" I asked slowing down my walking pace realizing that Aro and his friends had stopped following me.

"It's about your mom." I stopped walking in the middle of the side walk as soon as the words left my dads mouth.

"What is going on dad?" I might as well have screamed it for how loud I was talking now.

"Your mom and Phil where in a really bad car accident." My dad said unwillingly.

"Is she ok? How is Phil?" I was now starting to panic. I was scared to hear the answers to my questions.

"Bella…they had severe wounds and weren't able to be saved." My dad was talking quietly. I could tell from his voice that he wished he didn't have to have this conversation.

"No! Please tell this is some sick joke!" I screamed in a pleading voice. Tears were running down my face like a sink you can't turn off.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." My dad said soothingly.

"I-I-I need to go." I stuttered between sobs.

"Bella, don't do anything you'll regret." My dad pleaded.

"I won't, goodbye." I said hanging up the phone before he could reply.

I called Sookie at the diner a few minutes after hanging up with my dad.

"This is Sookie, how may I help you today?"

"S-S-Sookie?"

"Bella?" Sookie questioned.

"Have someone come get me."

"Bella, what's going on?" Sookie was panicked but I couldn't explain.

**Edward's POV**

Bella is crying I can tell.

"I'll go get her." I said fiercely.

"Uh...OK."

"Bella, Bella…Bella are you there?" Sookie was questioning as I made my way out of Merlot's.

**Bella's POV**

I was talking to Sookie then I just passed out in the middle of the side walk.

"Alice, I'll see you at home. I don't think my being here when she wakes up is a good idea."

"OK."

When I started coming around I could hear Alice next to me.

"Alice?" I questioned quietly.

"Bella, Oh thank god finally." She said with a sigh.

"What happened? Your dad has been calling like crazy, but I was scared to answer." She told me sadly.

"Oh God Alice!" I screamed.

I flew off the couch and ran to the phone.

"What's wrong?" Alice was shocked at first.

"Where did you find me?" I needed to make sure everything that was coming back to me was true.

"Edward found you unconscious on the side walk."

"That means it's true." The phone call, the crying, Sookie worrying, it was all real.

I started fumbling with the phone because I was in hysterics and didn't really know what I doing or who I was planning on calling.

"What's true? Bella, calm down and talk to me."

"She's dead, she's dead!" that's all I could manage to say before I collapsed to the ground and buried my face in my hands. Alice was at my side within seconds trying to soothe and comfort me.

**Alice's POV**

Bella was in hysterics and all I could manage to understand when she spoke was "she's dead" and that's all she ever kept saying.

After a few hours of crying Bella finally fell asleep. And at around 9 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I mumbled just slightly irritated.

I went to the door and opened it.

"Uh…hi is Bella here?"

"Who are you?"

"Bill."

"Oh...hi I'm Alice Cullen."

"A Cullen." He snarled. He obviously doesn't like us too much.

"Bella is here but no one is to see her right now." Raising my voice.

"Why? What did your family do this time?"

"Nothing. And she isn't exactly awake right now." I said raising my voice a little more.

"What does that mean?" He snarled. This guy really likes to snarl.

"She's asleep. She was crying for hours on end. Damn you're nosey for a vamp. Now leave." I explained. I've never seen a more nosey vampire in my life.

"Well I want to see Bella."

"And you have to be invited in and I'm not going to send the invite." I snarled.

"It's not your choice." Bill said cockily.

"No, but there are seven of us here to protect Bella and only one of you."

"Oh really? 'Cuz you seem to be alone." He said with a raised brow.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward come here. I could use some assistance."

"I don't see anyone."

"Oh they aren't in the house, but they're close to the house…..turn around." I said sweetly.

He turned around and when he did he was shocked to see the rest of my family almost half a step behind him.

"Fine. I'll go, but have her call me."

"If she wants, she will."

My family disappeared after Bill left and I went back to Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up around 8:30 the next morning and found Alice sparkling in my kitchen.

"I see you left my curtains open." I only slightly startled her.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice was obviously freaking out.

"Uh…No…m-my mom and Phil…th-their d-dead." I stuttered.

"Oh My God! What Happened?"

"Car accident the other day."

"I'm so sorry."

"I need to call my dad."

"Yeah, he's been calling."

"Did you answer?" I questioned.

"No, I'm scared he'll be mad I'm here." She answered nervously.

"Not you, but Edward….yes." I stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh." Alice said sadly.

"I'll be back."

**ALICE'S POV**

Bella was on the phone for a good two hours before she came and told me what was going on.

"The funeral is next Thursday." She sounded tired.

"OK do you want me to go with you?"

"Oh can you Alice? I'll need someone for help."

"Of course and when we get back I'll turn you."

"OK. Did Bill come over?"

"Uh…yeah he wants you to call him." It's obvious I don't like him.

"K."

"Edward is worried."

"They can come over but I'm not calling. You can I'm not in the mood to be on the phone anymore."

"K. I'll call them."

"Alice, when was the last time you had a True Blood?" I must look bad.

"Yesterday morning." I answered honestly.

"There is a big box of them in the fridge."

"OK."

**BELLA'S POV**

After telling Alice to go ahead and help her self to what she needed I went and laid down in my room for a few. After a few minutes I got up and packed my bags for my trip to Phoenix. I cried while I packed. And when I was done packing I sat down and looked through pictures of me and my mom. I cried harder when I looked at the pictures.

**ALICE'S POV**

I had called Edward and told him to come over and bring everyone. A few minutes later they were here.

It's been almost and hour since my family got here and Bella hasn't come down. We can hear her crying getting worse but we don't know whether or not to go up to see her.

"I'm going up to see her." Esme said, obviously very worried.

"No, I can go." Edward offered sadly.

"Edward that's a bad idea." I warned him. I'd already seen it. He'd just upset her more and she'd run.

"Fine." He said clearly upset at my replay of my vision.

"I'll be back." Esme said as she started up the stairs.

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't stop crying. I have been up here for god only knows how long and the Cullens are all probably downstairs. What do I do now? I used to talk to my mom when I was upset and now I cant. As soon as I started thinking about having no one to talk to there was a knock on my door.

"W-who is it?" I managed to choke out between sobs.

"It's Esme dear. Can I come in?" She sounded…..unsure.

"Sure."

Esme came in and gave me a huge hug.

"You have always been like a second mom to me." I whispered so low I barely heard myself but of course Esme heard me perfectly.

"And you will always be a daughter to me." She said back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, dear."

"Are you all here?" She knew who I was truly talking about.

I hadn't noticed before….but it is dark outside. And I mean like really dark.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Esme asked quickly.

"Uh…nothing I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh…out." I didn't want to tell that I was going to go see Bill. It'd bring up too many questions.

I started to pull my shoes on because I remembered that Bill would be going to the diner to walk me home soon. Or at least he'd come here to see what was happening. And that just would not be a good idea right now.

"Bella where are you going?" Esme sounded so worried.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Stay here…all of you. I'll be back."

**EDWARD'S POV**

We were having a conversation about Alice going with Bella to her mom's funeral when Bella came running down the stairs. Without tripping, to my surprise.

"Hi…Bye." She said as she ran out the front door.

"Where is she going?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but with her so upset I'm worried." Esme replied.

"I'll follow her." Alice said as she started to stand up.

"No, I will." I stated in my don't try to fight me voice.

Of course Alice doesn't listen to my tone. "Edward wh-"

"Alice I'm going." I cut Alice off and went to follow Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

I ran to the diner and went in.

"Bella where have you been?" Sookie asked surprised.

"I'm not here to work only to meet Bill." I stated quickly not wanting to answer questions just yet.

"OK. Where were you though?" She asked again not letting me get away without an answer.

"My mom died."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Get out of here before Sam see's you."

"K." she was giving me an out.

I went outside to wait for Bill. He didn't take long.

"Finally I get to see you." He said as soon as he realized it was me outside.

"Sorry. But we need to talk." I'm such an idiot 'we need to talk' yeah real smooth.

"About what?" He asked cautiously.

"Can we go to your house?"

"OK."

We went to Bills and I told him about my mom.

"I'm so sorry."

"I think I'll be ok." I stated thinking about the family I have waiting for me back at my house.

"OK."

"But I have to go."

"Why?"

"The Cullens are at my house."

"Oh." He had a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"They are, not matter the past, my second family so get used to it."

"I will." He was lying I could tell by his voice.

After I left I walked slow because the cool air and looking at the stars was relaxing.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella wasn't with Bill very long and started towards her house. I decided to have a chat with this Bill guy. I went back to his house and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Well, well if it isn't the heart breaker." He stated.

"I did it for her own protection not that its any of your business."

"It's funny because I was just thinking about how I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I want you and your family to stay away from my Bella. You've hurt her once and I won't allow it to happen again."

"Well unless Bella tells us that herself we are staying as close to her as she wishes." I stated matter-of-factly.

*With them around I'll never be able to turn her.* He thought with hatred.

"Well that's one of the reasons we have come back." I stated.

"I didn't say anything." I confused him.

"But you thought it." I said with a raised brow.

"What?"

"I read minds. And you won't get your teeth into her." I said threateningly.

"That's what you think."

"Not think…I know."

I left after that and caught up to Bella. She was almost to her condo so I raced ahead and went in through an open window downstairs.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"5-4-3-2-1." I counted.

Bella came in the door as soon as I said one.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Where did yo-"Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision. It only lasted a minute or two then she was yelling at Edward.

"Edward you will not!" She screamed.

"Hey I didn't start it." He defended.

**ALICE'S POV**

I had a vision of Edward and Bill fighting over Bella.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Alice is only yelling at me because in her vision I killed Bill.

**BELLA'S POV**

"But you won't finish it like that either Edward."

"If that's what it takes I will."

"And what about Bella?"

"Hey don't bring me into this." I was actually kind of enjoying the fight. I missed Edward and Alice's fights…they are so funny. Alice's glare is still as hilarious as ever.

"Do you need to visit the end of the vision again?" Alice yelled rattling the windows.

"Watch the windows." I said.

"No I saw it quite well. But still."

"Ok I give. What are you two yelling about?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll tell you later." Alice answered.

"OK?" Carlisle was lost.

"Jasper would you knock that off!" Alice was angry, like really angry I've never heard her yell at Jasper. And obviously neither had anyone else.

"Alice what did you see?" I finally spoke up because now I was confused.

"Nothing you want to know…yet."

"Yes, I do." I countered.

"No, you don't." She stated.

"Damn it Alice, tell me."

"NO."

"Fine. Have fun arguing and hiding things. I'm out of here."

"Bella wait." Alice and Edward both called after me.

"Nope." I said as I walked through the condo.

I walked outside and headed back to Bill's house. Then out of nowhere, Edward was there.

"Holy crap." I'd forgotten how fast he was.

"Sorry."

"I forgot about the incredible speed."

"Yeah. Bella I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Leaving. Your mom. You pick."

"What do you care?" He flinched as if I'd set him on fire.

"Because I do still love you. I always have and always will."

"But when you left you sai-"

"I know what I said. I lied because it was the only way for you to let me go."

"So you do still truly love me?" I wasn't believing this….was I?

"Yes."

"Then why did you leave?" I was believing this, why I don't know maybe it was the look in his eyes or the tone in his voice.

"For your protection." He answered simply.

"I'm safer with you than on my own."

"Jasper attacked you." He stated.

"And you stopped him and James. And you would've done anything to stop anyone else. And I never blamed Jasper it's in his nature and what he used to truly believe."

"Well, yeah."

"I-"

But before I could say anything else Edward was kissing me and I was lost in him.

"Bella?" It was the voice I knew so well that brought me out of it. Bill.

"Oh god. Bill I-I-." I didn't know what to say.

"You need to choose. Now. Me or him?"

"What?"

"Choose. Now."

"I wont give up my family for you." I stated seriously.

"Then goodbye."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. My mom just died and your being an ass. Well great. This is how my life has always been."

"How?"

"Losing no matter what I chooser what people try to do for me."

"Well the second one wasn't me." Bill stated smugly.

"So?"

"How can you take back someone who did that to you?" He was disgusted.

"I haven't done anything. He kissed me." I try to play it off.

"You looked quite happy to me." Bill stated.

"Have you always been an ass?" I was slightly curious now.

"No. But call me when you know who you love more."

Bill walked away. Oh my god I hate my life. Everywhere I turn something bad happens.

I started to walk to my condo and was actually only a few feet away. But then I stopped dead in my tracks when a new thought occurred to me.

"Wait, you knew he was there that's why you kissed me." I was shooting a death glare at Edward.

"No, I didn't know he was there." He said.

"Sure!" sarcasm was practically dripping from my words.

I ran in the house and everyone was staring at me. I ran upstairs, grabbed my packed bags, and went to back down and to the garage. I had hated this car when I got it but then recently I had changed my point of view on it. I only hated it in the beginning because it was so fancy and fast, so I just used to pretend I didn't have it.

"Bella where are you?" Alice was calling as she walked down the hall.

"I'm leaving early." I said in way of an answer.

"What? Why?" She hadn't seen.

"Ask Edward."

I jumped into my Nissan Z 350 blue convertible and sped away.

**ALICE'S POV**

"Edward what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing where's Bella?" He questioned as if he hadn't heard.

"She left. And good thing I brought my Porsche." I answered anyway.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Because she actually has a fast car and I don't feel the need to run."

"Really Carlisle asked.

"A Nissan Z 359."

"I want to get my hands on that." Rose commented.

"I'll be back. Hopefully soon and with Bella."

"Alright." Carlisle said.

"On second thought I can run faster than she drives." I thought aloud.

I ran out the back door and started chasing after Bella. I caught up to her pretty quickly. She was pulled over on the side of the road and crying.

Damn it Edward.

"Bella." I knocked on the window.

**BELLA'S POV**

I had pulled over because I was crying so hard that I couldn't see the road. Everything that could go wrong, was happening. Then, literally two minutes after I pulled over, Alice showed up and knocked on my window. I unlocked the doors and told her to get in.

"OK what did Edward do?" She asked.

"He didn't tell you." I wasn't really a question but she answered anyway.

"No."

"He kissed me and Bill saw and now Bill is trying to get me to choose between you guys and him." Simple version is so much easier.

"Oh well at least it's not what I thought he did."

"What did you think?" I questioned.

Now I stopped crying because she got my attention.

"Nothing, nevermind. Let's go back to the condo."

"Fine."

"Here I'll drive."

"OK." I cant say no to that. I am in no position to be driving.

We switched seats and Alice drove back to the condo.

"By the way nice car."

"Thanks my mom got it for my twenty-first birthday."

"Did you get an interest in fast, fancy cars?" She smirked slightly.

"Not at first. But over that last year or so I've been thinking about it and I've missed having speed in my life. I was going to start driving it again tomorrow." I explained.

"Nice."

"Yup."

As soon as we got to the condo everyone was outside to see what happened. Obviously Edward didn't want to tell anyone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I think he went home." Esme answered.

"Damn it." I said then thought about it. "Sorry Esme."

"It's ok." She said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I need to talk to him."

"Oh well we could stay here and you could go to the house." Emmett offered.

"ok…Where's your house?"

Carlisle gave me the address and I drove to the house. It was just out of town.

"Just like the Cullens." I mumbled to myself as I parked in the driveway and saw the lights on inside. I walked up to the door.

I thought about what Bill said and I do still love Edward. I choose Edward and my family. Even if it means Bill wont be around. I knocked after thinking this over. Edward answered almost half a second later.

"Bella." HE was surprised.

"Hi."

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" He was confused.

I looked into his eyes and, just like when we were in high school, I forgot about what I wanted to say.

"Bella? Love?"

I couldn't help it but every time he called me Love it made me miss him more. I kissed Edward and he kissed me back after a second of not realizing what was going on.

"I love you." I mumbled between kisses.

"I love you too. I'm guessing you choose me."

"I wont give up my family and life for him."

"Can I kill him now?" He asked.

"Why?"

"He wants to turn you and a few other thoughts were in his head."

"Let me think about it."

"OK." He had all the time in the world to wait.

After that we went back to my condo. And of course Alice already knew.

"Yay! My vision was right." She sounded as if she hadn't been totally sure before.

"Yes Alice."

"I'm glad to have you fully back Bella." Carlisle said.

"Good to be back."

"Yes! I win. Jasper pay up." Emmett boomed.

"Well at least you haven't changed." I appraised.

"And never will." Emmett laughed and so did the rest of us.

"I never thought I'd say this to a human but I've missed you being around. Everyone has been miserable." Rose said.

"Well I missed you too Rosalie. Even if you are a pain in the ass at times." That caused a whole new round of laughter.

Rosalie didn't laugh but she smirked at my comment and gave me a hug. Much to everyone's surprise. But I wasn't lying I truly had missed Rosalie. I had missed everyone.

But they are back now. And we're all truly happy it seems for the first time in a long time.


	6. ch5 First Day With Charlie

**FIRST DAY WITH CHARLIE**

Alice, Edward, and I came to Phoenix early to help Charlie with the funeral. We got to the house around two in the afternoon but Charlie wasn't at the house so I found the hidden key and we all went inside. Charlie got home an hour later and was very surprised to see the three of us sitting on the couch.

"Bell I'm so sorry." My dad said. He was either ignoring Alice and Edward or just had bad tunnel vision.

"I'm going to be ok. How are you?" I questioned sadly.

"I'm ok. Well, as ok as I can be."

I gave my dad a hug. And when he finally looked at Alice and Edward full on, he recognized them. And by the way his shoulders rolled back and his back stiffened I'd say he wasn't too thrilled to see them.

Well maybe them isn't the correct word. It's more like him.

"What the hell is he doing here? Hi Alice." Yup I was right; he doesn't mind Alice being here at all.

"Hey Charlie." Alice gave a small sad wave.

I took a deep breath and knew what would happen next. "Edward and I are back together." I confessed.

"What?" Yup just as I figured…yelling.

"Dad calm down." I said without much conviction. He had every right to be upset but at the same time this is my decision.

"How can you let him back in?" He was so red I thought his head might burst up in flames.

"Wait till I tell you why he left. Then make judgments." I answered calmly.

"Fine, let's hear it." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, how about show?" I questioned cautiously.

"Show?" He was confused I could tell by the look in his eyes but he wasn't totally showing it in his body language.

"Let's all go outside." I said instead of answering him.

"Why?" My dad just did not want to back down an inch.

"It's easier."

We all went out to the back yard, and at first Edward and Alice stayed in the shadows just enough to where they wouldn't sparkle at all.

"Come on you two." I said, waving them out into the sun.

"Why are we out here?" Charlie was still fuming.

"It's easier to show you because I know you wont believe me if I just tell you."

Edward and Alice came into the sunlight and Edward came straight to me. They looked so beautiful in the sun.

"Vampires. Bella, how long have you known this?" My dad was shocked to say the least.

"Since high school." I answered honestly.

"What?" He was back to fuming.

"Dad, calm down." I tried to walk towards him but he took a step backward so I stopped.

"Maybe it was a bad idea for us to come with you." Edward said sadly.

But Edward talking caught Charlie's attention and made him focus on Edward with a deathly glare.

"Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea Edward. Especially after hurting her the way you did. And don't forget when you left her in the woods freezing and alone." Charlie was practically yelling.

"Dad knock it off. You are being rude." I stepped in cause I was tired of his fuming.

"I cant believe this." My dad said before stomping back into the house and sat on the couch to watch t.v. Though I'm sure he wasn't actually focusing on the show that was playing.

"Maybe we should leave." Edward said.

"No, I want you guys here, I don't care what he thinks." I said stubbornly.

"OK." Edward knows that when I get truly stubborn I wont back down so he gave in.

"Bella what about the rest of your family and friends?" Alice questioned sadly.

"I don't care. No one knew my mom the way I did. She would have loved you guys no matter what you are. Actually if she were still here she'd probably welcome you with open arms and a kiss on the cheek."

"OK we'll stay love." Edward assured me while giving me a hug.

"Good."

"But what about Charlie?" Alice asked.

"You two go in my room and I'll talk to my dad." I said.

"Ok." They agreed sadly.

We went back in the house. Edward and Alice went to my room while I walked to the living room to talk to my dad.

"Dad?" I questioned hesitantly, not sure what I was going to say or where we might end up.

"What?" 'Still fuming I see' is what I wanted to say but instead I said:

"Dad please don't be angry."

"Why shouldn't I? He broke your heart now he's back and he can do it again!" he was yelling by the time he finished.

"Stop yelling they'll hear you." They could hear him no matter what but he didn't need to know that.

"So?"

"They are here because I want them here. So calm the hell down." I was calm but there was an edge to my voice that said I wasn't backing down from this.

"They. Are. Vampires." He clipped each word angrily.

"So? And since you brought it up, I've asked Alice to change me into one too." I told him defiantly.

"What? Why?" If it's possible to be any more angry than he was before, he is now.

"Because it's my decision and if mom were here she'd say to follow my heart. Well, that's what I'm doing."

"They shouldn't exist Isabella!" he screamed at me.

"Well they do and I'm in love with Edward and Alice is my sister and Esme is practically my mom, and everyone else is like family to me as well."

"Well I don't want them here."

"Fine we'll go to a hotel. Bye dad." I stated.

"I didn't mean you."

"We are a package deal. If you want me, you have them. You cant have it two ways."

"Then do whatever." Charlie had grown quiet.

"Fine. Edward, Alice grab our stuff. We are leaving." I said as I walked down the hall to my old bedroom.

"We could just go Bella." Alice offered again.

"No. I don't care what he thinks anymore. This is my life."

"Ok."

It didn't take long for us to get our stuff because we hadn't unpacked all the way.

**Alice's POV**

I hated being the cause of Bella and Charlie fighting. But no matter how many times I offered for Edward and I to leave Bella just said that she didn't care what he thought or that it was her life. There was just no winning. If we left Bella would be hurt and upset but if we stay Charlie wont speak to Bella.

But we sated because we love Bella and it's her choice.

**Edward's POV**

I love Bella to death but it hurts me to see that her father wont accept the fact that Bella is old enough to make her own decisions. And yes it kills me that they are fighting because of me but there isn't a win-win situation here. It's just a win-lose everywhere you look.

**Bella's POV**

We ended up going to the Hilton Hotel that was down the street from my moms house. It was a beautiful hotel. Alice loved it of course. But she loves anything that's fancy.

"Obviously Alice likes it here." I said to Edward with a smile.

"Yes, she does." Edward said half heartedly. He's upset that Charlie and I are fighting, I understand.

"It may be a shocker but I don't own a nice black dress for a funeral." I stated with a small giggle, knowing perfectly well that they knew this.

"I can help with that. Look in my bag I brought a dress for you." Alice said.

"Always prepared." I commented.

"Yes, yes I am." Alice said with a smile.

I looked in Alice's bag and found a short black dress that was from some Italian place. It stopped just above my knee and was just a plain black dress but it was still pretty.

"It's beautiful." I stated.

''I know." Alice said before laughing, which I joined in after a second.

"of course you do." Edward mumbled.

"I giggled just a little and Alice did her cute little glare at Edward. But he pretended not to take any notice of the glare.

"You don't scare me you little monster." Edward laughed slightly and I giggled at the look on Alice's face that said she wanted to smack him.

"She does know everything there is to know about fashion."

"Yes I do. So no mocking me." Alice demanded looking at Edward with her glare.


	7. Important!

**TO THE LADIES AND GENTS THAT READ MY STORIES!**

**MY DEAREST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG.**

**MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUSE AND BY THE TIME IT WAS SLIGHTLY FIXED ALL OF MY SAVED DOCUMENTS WERE GONE. SO IVE HAD TO "START FRESH " IF YOU WISH TO CALL IT THAT ON THE SAVED CHAPTERS THAT I HADNT UPLOADED YET. **

**NOW I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND THINGS WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!**

**AGAIN MY APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVEINENCE.**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS.**

**Love,**

**RONI **


End file.
